Harrison's Revenge
by Peaches-Penelope-Hunter
Summary: Rating for safety reasons. No summary just read it if you wish. I did this drabble for roleplay reasons. /914720 Add me if you wish.


.

Sylvie yawned as she walked into her apartment. After the whole situation with Hope, Sylvie thought it would be best to move out of the apartment she shared with Cruz and Otis. She knew that they were not mad at her but she kind of felt like the trust was gone. Everyone knew it was not her fault that Hope had shown her true colors in Chicago but she still felt very guilty. Of course living alone the only place she could afford was on the dangerous side of town like when she first came to Chicago. Her first night in the apartment she already did not feel safe. Sylvie heard a knock on her door and she jumped. Going to the door she looked in the peep hole and saw Harrison her ex fianc . Hesitating she opened the door. Harrison, what are you doing here and what do you want? It was clear by her tone she was not happy to see him. I just want to talk. About us. About our past. Please just let me in for half an hour so I can make things right. Against her better judgment she did let him in. The apartment was still bare because she was still trying to unpack her furniture. Being a paramedic and being in the dangerous side of the city she decided to have a small room with medical supplies just in case anything was to happen to her. After a conversation between her and Harrison things started to get pretty aggressive. She rushed into the medical supply closet she had set up but he followed her. He grabbed her face and forced her to kiss him. Soon everything went black.

Two months had passed and no one at firehouse 51 had heard from Sylvie. Nor had she contacted anybody. Everyone was extremely worried because it was not like her to just not show up or talk to anyone. Back with Harrison Sylvie was in a trance like state. It was almost as if she had been hypnotized. Babe I m home. Harrison spoken coming in from work kissing his wife . He had spent the last six weeks brainwashing her into believing that she was his wife that she never left for Chicago. He manipulated her into believing it and that s when her new life started.

New Life

It had now been four months since Sylvie had disappeared. Harrison had brain washed her into believing they have been together for almost 7 years now. He came home from work to find the beautiful blonde crying at the kitchen table. Baby what s wrong? He asked softly. I feel like somethings missing. She spoke softly not wanting to anger him. Even in this new life he was mentally abusive to her and constantly putting her down. Telling her she wasn t good enough or smart enough to get a job whenever she asked if he would let her. She hated being stuck in the house all day and now to make matters worse she was pregnant. Another part of manipulation was him convincing her that they always wanted children. Baby are you sure that s all that s bothering you? He asked but she shook her head. The doctor confirmed that I m about four weeks pregnant. She smiled a bit as he kissed the side of her head. That is great baby! He then kissed her lips.

A few days had passed and Harrison decided to bring Sylvie to Chicago knowing that she had always wanted to visit it in her new life . He surprised her with a small home on the outskirts of the city and headed into work at his new job downtown. Sylvie decide to go to the grocery store to stock up on food so she could make him a delicious dinner. While at the store she bumped into Gabriella Dawson. Gabby asked Sylvie where she had been but of course being brainwashed Sylvie did not remember Gabriella. I m sorry but do I know you? You could see the heartbreak on Gabriella s face. Sylvie...it s me. Gabby...Dawson. She sounded concerned when Sylvie again denied knowing her. You work at firehouse 51 we are all so worried about you. Why did you just leave without saying goodbye. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks now when once again Sylvie expressed that she knew nothing that Gabriella was talking about. Just meet me here in two hours please I ll show you what I m talking about. Gabriella spoke handing Sylvie the directions to firehouse 51.

Truth

Two hours had passed and as promised Sylvie showed up at firehouse 51. Gabriella had already explained to the rest the firehouse to not crowd her because she didn t know who they were. Of course no one really understood but they respected Gabriella s wishes. Gabriella lead Sylvie to the wall where all the retired badges were in memory of those who had lost their lives on call. She then brought Sylvie to the ambulance hoping she would remember. Placing her fingertips over Shay s memorial on the door Sylvie frowned. I m sorry you guys lost a friend. She spoke softly but she had no idea what this had to do with her. when she died I didn t think I d ever have another friend like her But then you came along and I know don t remember but it s true. Gabby started to tear up again. Sylvie you have to remember please. Suddenly the alarm went off and the entire fire house cleared out. Sylvie seemed to snap out of whatever trance she had been in from the brainwashing. Watching the trucks and ambulance drive away she turned away from the doors. Oh. My. God. It was obvious she was terrified of whatever she was remembering.

Everything came flooding back to her. Her job her friends her new life that did not involve Harrison. But she was remembering everything she had been through the last six months. Placing a hand over her stomach she started to cry. She quickly left the firehouse and went back to her small home with Harrison. She slammed the door angrily and fell to her knees crying even harder. After calming down she decided to play along with her new life . She made a beautiful dinner, set the table nicely and lit some candles. She rubbed her stomach feeling a bit sick from everything that had happened that day and the morning sickness. She heard the front door shut followed by her husband s voice. Baby, I m home. Sylvie smiled and walked over to Harrison gently kissing his lips. I made dinner. She smiled sitting down with him. After they finish dinner she knew she had to confront him.

STAY AWAY

I know the truth. About what you did to me. The people you made me forget and the job you made me forget. I know everything. I was at the grocery store and Gabriella was there. She asked me where I had been and I didn t remember her. She asked me to come to the firehouse so I did. As soon as that alarm went off I remembered everything. I remembered the alarm, the ambulance, and my family at the firehouse. How could you do that to me! How could you destroy my life that way! Tears filled her eyes as he walked towards her pulling her close. He forced kiss on her lips. Baby you must have been dreaming that s crazy talk. You re not smart enough to be working at a fire house you would never make it you re not strong enough. He said with a devious smile. She quickly pushed him away. NO! That s just what you want me to think. That s why I never married in the first place. That s why I left for Chicago the first time. You have taken that life from me and I m going to get it back. You cannot stop me!

When he followed her she quickly picked up a gun from her purse and aimed at him. She knew what he was capable of and she was afraid. She started to cry when he took a step toward her. She screamed DON T MOVE! She aimed the gun at him and she would pull the trigger if she had to. He knocked out of her hand and quickly picked it up aiming it at her. Fear filled her body and she started to shake as he put his finger on the trigger. You wouldn t shoot me when I m carrying your child would you... she stuttered as a devilish smile crossed his lips. He pulled the trigger she quickly dodged the bullet but it hit her shoulder. A split-second another gunshot went off. Within 10 minutes sirens were heard outside. The neighbor said called the police after hearing two gunshots. Sylvie was crying holding her bleeding shoulder as police swarmed inside the apartment and quickly arrested Harrison. Gabriella and Stella happened to be the paramedics on call and they rushed to her side. Hold on sweetie. Stella frowned helping into the ambulance. Once at the hospital Dr. Natalie Manning noticed the second bullet wound in her stomach. Sylvie had not even felt that gunshot wound because her mind was focused on her shoulder which had made her lightheaded from the amount of blood loss. Though now she knew it was double blood loss. I am so sorry but the baby didn t make it. Natalie spoke apologetically to Sylvie. Nodding through her tears she closed her eyes. She would have to wait at least three months before returning back to her old life at least for work. Stella decided that she was going to ask Sylvie be her roommate so that she knew she d always be safe. Sylvie gladly accepted and the two headed to their new apartment near Gabby and Matt s apartment building.

Getting Back To Normal

Hey Brett. You doing okay? Gabby asked gently at the hospital knowing Brett was taking this call pretty hard. It has been almost 3 months. How long is it going to take before I feel like my old self again? Tears filled her eyes. I want my life back. I want to not be upset about losing a baby I didn t even want! He forced me! She started crying harder. I can t do it anymore! I don t...I don t even want to live! She yelled as Natalie looked over along with Sarah and Daniel Charles. Gabby felt her heart breaking for her best friend. After hearing her Dr. Reese and Dr. Charles brought Sylvie into a room so they could speak to her. Sylvie...do you want to talk about it? Sarah frowned as Daniel rubbed her back gently. I want to die... she sniffled as Gabby tried to hold back her tears. I have to get back but I will let Boden know. She spoke to Maggie who nodded. She was good friends with Sylvie and was so worried about her. After a few weeks of therapy Sylvie was feeling better and was cleared for work again.

Six months had passed and Sylvie was doing so much better she was happy and bubbly once again. Sylvie yawned rolling over in her bed at the station and rubbed her eyes. It was about 7 am and she could smell breakfast cooking. good morning everybody. She smiled as everyone said good morning back. Sleep well? Gabby asked as Sylvie nodded. I did Actually. She smiled as Gabby returned the smile. From time to time she still had nightmares but for the most part she seemed to be herself again. Boden thinks it s gonna be a busy day because the lakes are starting to freeze and kids are going to be falling through thin ice most likely. Kelly groaned. Fun. I m so sick of these freezing cold winters it s ridiculous I want to move south. She laughed as Cruz raised his hand. I second that! Everyone laughed they were all so happy to have Sylvie back.

A/N: Did this mobile so please bear with me for any typos! 


End file.
